A Soul That Sees Beauty
by Yolanda
Summary: This story is written to fit somewhere between House Harkonnen and House Corrino in the prequel series by Brian Herbert and Kevin Anderson. Gurney Halleck meets someone who sees something more in him than the scars on his face.
1. Default Chapter

A Soul That Sees Beauty

Chapter One: The Teacher

This story is written to fit somewhere between _House Harkonnen and House Corrino_ in the prequel series by Brian Herbert and Kevin Anderson.  I own nothing in this except the original characters, Amara Blin and her brothers. 

The distribution of this story is for personal use only. Any other form of distribution is prohibited without the consent of the author.

Amara Blin stood in line at the gates of Castle Caladan, along with several hundred citizens.  For weeks there had been an outpouring of support for Duke Leto Atreides after the tragic loss of his son.  The Duke himself was recovering from his injuries, and it was still unknown whether his friend, Prince Rhombur Vernius, would ever recover. Amara did not know the Duke well, but she had known his son, Victor.  She had been his art and music teacher, recommended to the Duke and the Lady Kailea Vernius by Thufir Hawat himself. Amara had been grateful for the privilege of teaching the young boy.  He was happy and full of life, at an age when a boy is curious about the whole world.

She clutched a large book to her chest, almost leaning on it for support.  Although she would normally have walked into the castle without a problem, security had become much tighter since the skyclipper explosion, and all visitors were forced to wait until they were cleared by the House Guard.  She looked around to see if one of her brothers might be there.  They were both Atreides soldiers, but they were not in the courtyard.

After more than an hour in line, she reached the desk of the guardsman, a tall blonde man with a scarred face and kind blue eyes.  "Name and identification, please."     

"I am Amara Blin, the art teacher. I was hoping to speak to Thufir Hawat.  I have something for the Duke—something I hope may comfort him when he's recovered."  She handed him a crystal containing her identifying information for his inspection.  

"Hawat is occupied at the moment, but I can have you escorted to him, if you don't mind waiting, or I can take this for you, if you like."  His voice was pleasant, rather than impatient, even after a full day of dealing with the people of Caladan.  "May I see it?" he asked.

She opened the book for him.  "It's all of Victor's artwork that I had in my possession and some drawings from his classmates."  She felt her eyes mist over.  "They miss him so much." 

The man turned a few pages, shaking his head.  "The Duke will appreciate this greatly."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Thufir Hawat approaching.  "Amara Blin, have you been here long?"

"Oh, not really, sir.  I have an album for the Duke, a collection of Victor's artwork."

"I will see to it that he receives the album, but I must speak to you about another matter, if you'll come with me," he said and then stopped to look at the blonde man.  "About another hour, Gurney.  It is late and I need to meet with the Guard to plan the funeral."

Hawat, the warrior Mentat, or the Master of Assassins, as her father had called him, took her to a small room inside the castle.  She had passed by this room a few times, but she had never known its purpose. 

"The Duke has recovered enough now to plan his son's funeral.  We will need your services to help prepare the funeral barge.  The Duke is particularly interested in having you paint several likenesses of his son to be placed on large panels around the body.  Since you knew Victor personally, he feels that this duty should fall to you."

"Of course, Master Hawat.  I would be honored to paint Victor."  Amara heard her voice quiver.  "I can think of several appropriate scenes. Perhaps a painting of Duke Leto holding Victor as an infant," she began, considering how the people should remember him. "We should include a likeness of his mother and Victor with some of his toys. He did love flying his whistle-kite. " Her voice trailed off.  "I will do some rough sketches and bring them to you tomorrow."

"Very well.  Thank you, Amara," he said, as if dismissing her.  As she left Hawat's office, a tall round-faced young man impeccably dressed in the Atreides uniform walked in.  The sword at his side made her wonder. She had heard that Duke Leto had a trained Swordmaster in his retinue now.  He held the door for her as she left the room.

Amara walked quickly to the gate, but stopped to thank the blonde man at the desk. _Thufir__ had called him Gurney.  _He gave her a nod, but didn't make eye contact because he was busy with two men who were having a dispute over land boundaries. It was a shame. His eyes were his best feature. 

Amara shook her head.  What good was it thinking this man, or any other man?  She was no great beauty and had no fortune, though she lived comfortably enough in the house left to her by her father.  She had at least thirty students and loved each one. Her mother would be visiting soon, with her elderly aunt. She was able to be with her brothers often as they were nearby.  For now, that was enough, wasn't it?

On the day of the funeral, Amara was invited to ride on one of the boats escorting the funeral barge.  Atreides soldiers stood on deck holding large ceremonial shields. She knew her brothers were among them on one of the boats.  Commanding the men on her boat was the blonde man she had seen in the castle courtyard.  He nodded to her as the flotilla began its journey to the coral gem beds where the funeral pyre would be lit.  This time he looked her in the eye, exposing his own sadness to her for just a moment.

It was not long until they arrived at the coral gem beds.  She had been there with her brothers many times, and like all citizens of Caladan, knew that the Duke enjoyed diving for coral gems. 

Amara's heart went out to Duke Leto in his white uniform, as he lit the funeral pyre for his son.  It hadn't been that long since she had worn white mourning robes to her father's funeral. He had been a member of the Atreides House Guard, and the Duke had praised his service to the family. Amara had recovered sufficiently to begin looking forward to her future. She studied the Duke and his concubine. Perhaps Duke Leto would find peace soon.    

After the Lady Jessica had been helped from the funeral barge into a motor boat by the Swordmaster and the Duke had climbed in, the flotilla returned to shore.  She thought it best to go straight home.  Duke Leto and his closest friends needed time to mourn quietly, and she would not join the citizens in the courtyard who came for a glimpse of him.  As the boat was tied to the dock, the blonde man helped her out—though she was so accustomed to being on the water, she hardly needed his assistance.

"Miss Blin," he said looking down at her, "your paintings were a fine tribute."  Was he blushing?  It seemed like the scar on his face was redder than before.

"Thank you." She looked down for a moment, not knowing what to say.  To her relief, she felt a tap on her shoulder. 

"Excuse us, sir.  We just wanted to talk to our sister for a moment," her brother, Celeres       interrupted.  He nodded to them and turned to leave.

They pulled her aside.  "Everyone thought your paintings were first-rate." Celeres and Maren both clapped her solidly on the back. _I do wish they would remember how much larger they are than me! _

"If only it had been a different occasion," she replied shaking her head.  They nodded in agreement.  

"What a shame," said Celeres.  "Such a good little fellow."

Maren took her arm and they three of them began walking toward her cottage.  "We'll escort you home if you have any of your fish stew for us.  We don't have to be back until night fall."

"You know it's always ready, Maren." 

"Yes, it's about the only thing you know how to make, sister," Celeres said with a crooked smile.  "Just be sure to feed it to Gurney Halleck if you want to make him your husband."

"Who said anything about that?  I've only spoken to him twice," she shot back, looking around to see if he was near.

"He wouldn't be the worst brother-in-law to have," said Maren.  "He's got a healthy dislike for the Harkonnen."

"And you aren't getting any younger!" Celeres gave her a sidelong glance, as if to see her reaction. 

Amara stopped walking.  "I think we'd best discuss this at home.  I don't want anyone to hear you making a spectacle of yourselves." Sometimes her brothers showed absolutely no tact. The two men chuckled under their breath. 

Every time Amara approached her home, she felt fortunate to live so close to the sea. She had a view of the ocean from the large window in the front parlor of the cottage. Thanks to her brother, the flowers around her house were in bloom so that there were vibrant clumps of reds and oranges encircling the stone structure.  "Maren, your flowers are lovely, don't you think?"  Amara asked.  Her brother had worked hard on the beds in his spare time, though he did not live in the house. 

"I'm pleased this season.  They seem hardier than last year's flowers." Maren smiled.  Amara knew there was a young woman in the fishing village nearby who would be getting a bouquet of flowers this week.

As they walked into the house, Amara poured water into a basin for them to wash their hands and faces.  She began heating the fish stew and loaves of bread she had baked early in the morning.  She placed a fruit pie in the oven so that it would be ready to eat by the time they had finished their meal.   Amara knew her brothers might eat with her today, so she had two bottles of excellent Caladanian wine just for them.  "Celeres, would you please open this bottle and pour for us, dear?" she asked.

He took the bottle from her.  "Good choice," he said, looking down at the label.  As he uncorked the bottle, he spoke softly. "So, sister, is there something between you and Halleck?"

"No, I don't know him at all.  I just met him the other day when I went to the castle to leave something for the Duke."

"I don't think he is attached if you're interested.  Maren and I have great respect for him.  He's suffered greatly at the hands of the Harkonnen."

"Oh, what happened?" she asked as Maren walked over to claim his glass of wine.

"We don't the whole story," Maren began, "but what we heard is that he attempted to escape from Geidi Prime with his sister.  She was being held in a pleasure house, the poor girl, but his plan went awry.  He was caught and he was punished severely.  You can see the traces of the beating he received all over his face, but worst of all, his parents and sister were murdered." 

Amara gasped.  "Those animals.  The poor man."  Yet his eyes seemed kind and his voice was not bitter. 

"Apparently, he did escape and then joined Dominic Vernius for a while.  After the death of the Earl, he came here to find Prince Rhombur and Lady Kailea. So he went from slave to smuggler.  You've seen that scar on his jaw?"  Celeres asked.

"Yes, it looks almost painful," she replied.

"It is.  It's an inkvine scar.  The inkvine poison is under his skin still and I reckon it hurts," Celeres said shaking his head.  "We are indeed fortunate to live on Caladan where the Duke does not live to crush his people like Baron Harkonnen and his nephew."  He held up his glass. "To Duke Leto, may he live a long life and find happiness again."

"To Duke Leto!" Maren and Amara lifted their glasses in salute.     

"Sit down now and I'll bring your food in," Amara guided them to her small table, which she had set earlier in the day.  She placed the steaming pot of stew in the center of the table and went back to the kitchen for the loaves of bread and the cheese.  Her brothers would no doubt eat two loaves each, so she had several loaves ready.

Amara watched with amusement as her brothers consumed all but the small bowl of stew she had given herself, as well as five loaves of bread and a wedge of cheese.  They almost didn't talk while they ate, they were so focused on the food.

"You two have remembered to ask your commander for leave in three weeks when mother and Aunt Doria are here?" she asked.

"Yes, we have.  In fact, we have been given two full days to spend with them." Celeres declared.

Celeres and Marin stood up to start clearing the table.  "Let us do this, sister. We'll clean the kitchen for you."

"No, go out and smoke your pipes.  You need to finish the wine anyway and I have to prepare the cream for dessert and make some coffee."

Maren yawned. "Celeres, you're wrong.  Fish stew isn't the only thing she knows how to make." 

Amara laughed.  "You know you each get half a pie, so quit trying to flatter me."  They stepped outside to sit on the bench and smoke. Amara watched them from the window as she whipped the cream with a whisk.  They laughed and slapped each other on the back, as they passed the second bottle of wine between them. Today had started out so sad and gloomy despite the sunshine, but at least it had brought them together as a family.  She missed her brothers, even though they were close by.  _I'm lucky that most of my family is still alive. _ She thought of Gurney Halleck. Only a really courageous man would have defied the Harkonnen guards.  She hoped his sister had not suffered greatly and that the poor girl had died knowing how much he loved her.

She called them in for dessert just as the sun began to fall.  "Are you taking flowers to Soraya tonight, Maren?"  Amara liked to tease her brother about his girl.  Soraya's parents were not ready to lose their daughter yet as she was only sixteen, but in a year or so, Maren would marry her.

"I think I'd best wait a few days for the roses to bloom."  He blushed a little.

"And perhaps if you go early in the day, her father will be on his boat and you can steal a kiss, if he's not around when you arrive." Celeres said with a mischievous look on his face.

"There's nothing wrong with a kiss, Celeres. They are promised now.  I'll go with you, Maren, so they can't object.  I'd like to see her mother anyway.  I want to talk to her about the setting for Soraya's wedding portrait I'm going to paint," Amara said.  

The two men managed to consume the pie without her assistance and she left the table to clean the kitchen while they drank their coffee and talked about their upcoming drills.  She could hear complaints about the Swordmaster's relentless training sessions, but she knew they liked being in the Guard.  Their father would have been proud of them.

"Amara, we must go now.  We're expected back in about forty minutes." Celeres came up behind her.

"Thanks for the delicious meal.  I'll see you in a few days," Maren said, handing her his cup and saucer.

She stood on her toes to kiss each of them on the cheek.

"Good night, sister," Celeres said, squeezing her hand. "Remember, I don't mind if you seek out Gurney Halleck.  In fact, if you want me to talk to him about a match, I will."

"Celeres, please, don't jump to conclusions.  I've hardly spoken to him."

"Yes, but I saw the way he looked at you when he helped you off the boat. I'm not blind, you know.  I don't care if he is a commander, he should know that we're watching out for you."

"I'll let you know if I speak to him again.  If he asks to court me, I'll direct him to you," she said laughing a little.  "That should frighten him."

The two men left and Amara turned back to her kitchen.  She thought about what Celeres had said.  It was probably nothing more than her brother's wish that she marry and have someone to care for her.  _I wouldn't mind it getting to know him, though; he seems like a good man. _ 

It was a few days after the funeral when Amara looked out of the large window at the front of her house and saw the blonde House Guard walking along the shore, a baliset slung over his shoulder.  _Gurney Halleck._ Had her brothers said something to him?  She watched him, wondering if he would come toward her house.  __

He stopped and sat on a rock, taking the baliset off his shoulder and holding it as if he was about to play the instrument. Amara breathed a sigh of relief.  He was just out for a walk.  She thought of the baliset hanging in her den above the piano.   _There must be good in him if he likes music._

Amara would be teaching an art class soon, so she pulled her easel outside.  She had planned to work on the lawn anyway, and this gave her a chance to listen to him.  She could only hear bits and pieces in a minor key, but he just wouldn't turn to face her.  Her students were starting to arrive, running to give her a hug and chattering so that she couldn't hear him sing.

"Now, everyone, let's get your easels out and we'll work on some ocean scenes."

The children filed into her house and each pulled out an easel and set it up at the top of the slope in her front yard.  Amara stole quick glances at the tall blonde man. There was something about him that piqued her curiosity.  He was definitely not handsome, but somehow that didn't seem to matter to her.   

Snapping herself back to the class, she turned her easel to face the ocean too.  "I want all of you to paint the ocean as it looks right now.  Let's see if you can use some of the colors we talked about in the last lesson to capture the sunlight on the surface of the water."

She knew they were a bit young for this, but she wanted to stretch their abilities.  The sea was such a part of life in Caladan and every home, no matter how smallor how poor had an ocean scene hanging on the wall.  She moved across the two rows of easels, helping her students with their work and giving them as much encouragement as possible.  Amara looked at the horizon as the wind began to pick up.  She could see dark clouds and lightning coming toward the shore.  _Oh, no.  A storm.  I'd better get them inside. _

"Children, let's put our brushes down on the palettes and start moving the easels into the house.  We'll finish up in there," she directed them. 

She began to help the youngest child with her easel when she heard someone shout, "Miss Amara, your painting!"  She turned to see her easel and the painting fly off the cliff and down toward the beach.  

"Don't worry about that now.  Everyone get inside quickly.  I'll go and get it in a minute."  She directed one of the older children to hold the door for the others and took a large basket from the side of the house to collect loose paint brushes and paints.  She didn't see the man coming up the hill until he spoke behind her. 

"Miss Blin, you lost this."  His deep voice surprised her and she whirled around quickly.  He stood holding both her easel and the canvass that had been perched on it. His eyes seemed almost a deeper shade of blue than before.   

"Oh, yes.  I am sorry.  It didn't hit you, did it?"

"No, but it's a good thing I was looking when it blew off."  The wind began blowing harder and drops of water were beginning to fall.

"Please come in, er-"  She realized she hadn't been introduced to him.  What should she call him?

"Gurney Halleck, Miss."

"But quickly, Gurney Halleck, it's raining now."

They ran inside just as the rain began to fall harder.  The children gathered around their teacher and this strange giant in uniform.  They looked at him with wide eyes and were curious, but silent. Outside the storm grew more violent, and although the children were used to hearing thunder, several of them held onto Amara. 

"Why don't we go into the den and sing some songs, children.  Commander Halleck, will you sing with us?" she asked smiling at him.  Maybe he wouldn't want to sing with children. 

He chuckled, taking the hand of a small girl and following Amara.  "I may not know songs fit for them to hear, but I'll follow as best I can." 

As the storm raged, Amara did her best to distract the children with music.  She played her balliset and sang.  Gurney Halleck's booming voice joined in from time to time, and the children were entertained until the rain stopped and they could go home.

Amara stood at the door giving each of her students a small embrace or a squeeze of the shoulder as they left. "We will be working harder tomorrow to make up for today, children, so please be here on time."

Some of them looked up at Gurney Halleck, still in awe of his uniform.  The tiny girl, Elia, whose hand he had held earlier stopped and tugged on his sleeve.  He bent down to talk to her.  "Will you come back again and sing with us?" she asked in her sweet, high-pitched voice.

He smiled. "If I can, child, and your teacher will allow it."  Amara felt him looking at her and her cheeks became hot.  "Commander Halleck is always welcome, Elia, but he must do the Duke's bidding before he comes to see us." 

"She is right, little one.  I must tend to my duties at the castle.  Thank you for the shelter and the music, Miss Blinn."  _Oh, I didn't mean to chase him off.  _"Good bye," he said gently and turned to leave.

She touched his arm. "Thank you, Commander Halleck, for saving my painting and for helping me this afternoon."  He walked backward a few paces, waving and then turned around again to walk toward the castle.

Duke Leto, Duncan, Thufir, and a few of the Guard were sitting around a table drinking some ale when he returned to the castle.  He was surprised that Duke Leto was with them, given recent events, but he was happy that the Duke was trying to live as he once had.  He watched Duncan Idaho down a tankard of ale in a single gulp. Since he had met Duncan, Gurney had found a true friend—a true friend who often joked at his expense. 

"Where have you been, Gurney?  We didn't know whether we should send out a search party.  Even you should have known to come in out of the rain."

"I was out of the rain, Idaho." Gurney looked at him steadily, trying not to show any sign of embarrassment.  Duncan Idaho looked him in the eye carefully.

"I know that look, Halleck.  You must have been with a woman."

"A woman and fifteen children, actually," he said with a crooked smile, taking the baliset off his back.  He laughed at the incredulous looks he received as he sat down next to Thufir.

"Well, I know they can't be yours, Gurney.  So, tell us about this mysterious woman and her fifteen children," Duke Leto said, looking momentarily like his old self.

"They aren't her children.  She's their teacher-"

Idaho stopped him. "You were with the art teacher?  What's her name—er-"

"He must have been with Amara Blin," Thufir said quietly.  "She lives along the shore in her family's stone cottage, a rather nice one as I recall."

Duncan got up to slap him on the back and pour some more ale in his tankard.  "So, Caladan really is your home if you're going to pluck one of her beauties for yourself.  No wonder you wanted to go off alone," Duncan said laughing. "You must have been hoping to see her."

"Gentlemen, Gurney Halleck does not have to have our leave to pursue a woman," Duke Leto chided them, looking very serious. "Is there going to be a wedding or is she just a temporary amusement?"  They all burst out laughing.  He was beginning to feel annoyed.

Thufir shook his head.  "Amara often teaches the children out of doors so that the children can paint what they see.  What better subject than the ocean, eh? I suspect that you came across them when the storm started and you were invited into her home.  I see no reason to think that you are particularly smitten, but I will warn you that her two brothers will kill you if you toy with her."  Thufir's voice was measured, but he smiled.

Gurney finally decided that this had gone on long enough.  "It was all very simple and innocent. I was sitting by the shore playing my baliset and singing where I thought no one would hear.  I looked back and saw that the teacher and her class were painting outside.  All of a sudden, the wind picked up and knocked her easel down the hill.  I picked up both her easel and the painting and I took it to her just as the rain began to fall in earnest.  Amara asked me in, so I stayed with her and the children, singing songs."

"Singing songs with children?  Thufir is wrong, you are smitten," Duncan said laughing.

Lady Jessica had entered and was standing beside the Duke's chair looking curious.  "Gurney is telling us of his friendship with the art teacher, Amara Blinn," Duke Leto informed her.

He could feel the Lady Jessica studying his face.  "She is an excellent teacher, I've heard.  Gurney, do you know what her name means?"  He shook his head.  "It's an old Terran name that means 'beloved.'"

The hoots and whistles that followed made Gurney's stomach roll.  He wanted to hit someone—especially Duncan Idaho.  Fortunately, a servant arrived to call them to dinner.  The Lady Jessica stood back as everyone filed out, as if waiting to speak to him.

"Please forgive my interference, Gurney, but perhaps you should approach her family for permission to court her.  You do share the love of music in common," Jessica said, smiling at him.

"My lady, I have nothing to offer her," he blurted out.

"Quite the contrary, you are free to give yourself.  Do not underestimate the value of this gift."

She turned and left him standing alone with one hand on his baliset.  There would be time for thinking about this later.  For now, he would take on his jolly mantle and sing after dinner, as he had since he had come to be in the Duke's service.

 The title of this story is taken from a quote by Johann von Goethe, "A soul that sees beauty may sometimes walk alone."  I chose it because I really loved Gurney Halleck's ability to see the beauty of life.  I also wanted Amara to be someone who looked beyond physical beauty to see Gurney as he really is.


	2. Chapter Two: Caladanian Daughter

**Chapter Two: **

**Caladanian Daughter **

The song Gurney Halleck sings in this chapter is found in _Dune, _by Frank Herbert. He sings it to Paul, but in my mind, he learned the song many years earlier.

Amara pulled the hood of her cloak over her head. It was raining now and she was not happy to be heading toward this part of town. Cala City was beautiful in the daylight, even here among the crumbling old section of town, but now it felt forbidding and dangerous. She walked as quickly as she could, stopping to look behind her several times into the shadowed doorways of buildings. _Celeres, I'm going to kill you for making me do this. _

There was someone following her. She knew it. Ducking into the doorway of the first tavern she could find, she was surprised to hear a familiar voice singing with great gusto. _No, it cannot be! _

**_The Galacian girls do it for pearls,_**

**_And the Arrakeen for water!_**

**_But if you desire dames like consuming flames,_**

**_Try a Caladanian daughter!_**

Amara looked toward the rich, low voice. _Gurney. _She couldn't help but smile at the bawdy tune. A hand touched her shoulder. She whirled around and stood face to face with Duncan Idaho, the Swordmaster of Ginaz.

"Miss Blin, are you lost?" Idaho asked her. "This is no place for someone like you."

"Oh, but I see it's fit for you, Swordmaster Idaho," she snapped at him. "I came in here because someone was following me."

"Aye, of course someone was following you. _I _was following you. I was on my way to meet Gurney and I thought I recognized you in the street. I was worried—er, I-"

She frowned. "I'm not a child, Master Idaho," Amara said impatiently. He looked startled at the harshness of her voice. She instantly felt guilty and softened her tone. "I appreciate your concern, but I know where I'm going and I know how to stay out of trouble. I have been to this section of town before."

Amara noticed that Gurney had stopped singing and was walking toward them. _What must he think of me?_

"Miss Blin—Amara, is everything all right?" Gurney asked, looking puzzled.

"Yes, actually, I came in here because I thought someone was following me, only to find that I _was_ being followed by Master Idaho."

"I followed you for your own protection," he said scowling, and then looked up at Gurney. "I only followed her so she would be safe."

Gurney laughed and slapped Idaho on the back. "That's all well and good, lad, but I still don't understand what's happening here." He guided them to a table, grabbing some glasses from the bar as he passed, and pouring each of them a drink. "Sit down and tell me what this is all about."

Amara shook her head, smiling slightly. "Let me start at the beginning. My brothers have a couple of days leave and they've been drinking. Maren came home to sleep it off, but he was unable to persuade Celeres to come with him. Instead, he told me that Celeres is at the Water Lily with a woman or two. I'm going to fetch him and let him sleep at the cottage so he'll be able to get back to the barracks in time for tomorrow's drill."

"You're going to fetch your brother in a brothel while he's with a woman?" Gurney asked, looking shocked. "And what are you going to do once you've got him, carry him home?"

"I've done it before, Commander Halleck."

"Why don't you let us help you take him home? He might not be able to walk," Gurney said to her.

"And you might not be able to walk either," said the round-faced Duncan Idaho, grabbing at Gurney's glass. Amara rolled her eyes. Men were such children sometimes—such large, appealing children.

He winked at her. "Then I suppose one of you will have to help me."

She stood and took the glass out of his hand as he was about to raise it to his lips. "Come on then, Commander Halleck. You won't be of much use if you have any more of this." Duncan Idaho looked startled, but then laughed.

They began walking down to an even darker part of the street. Amara was grateful for their presence, although the rain seemed to be keeping most of the usual street people indoors. She knocked on the plain, rough wooden door of the Water Lily. A tall man answered. "Miss Blin, he's in the back with Trea."

"Thank you, Gallus," she said, holding her head up, unafraid. "My friends, Gurney and Duncan are going to help me get him out of here."

"Just as well they're here to help. He's in a bad state," the tall dark-haired man said to her.

Gurney and Duncan followed her down a corridor past several closed doors on either side. Women in various states of dress lounged in the corridor and in the open doorways, calling out to the two men. Amara heard one of them calling her name. "Miss Amara, I have some new drawings to show you."

"I'll be here in two days for our art class, don't worry." She smiled at the young girl. Poor thing was orphaned a few years ago and had no means of support except working here.

Amara knocked on the door at the end of the corridor. "Celeres, it's me."

"G'away! I'm not leaving."

The door opened. A young woman stood in the doorway. Her brother was sprawled on the bed, his clothes rumpled. "He's been like this all night, Amara. I've never seen him so angry."

"Thank you, Trea." Amara walked past her and beckoned Gurney and Duncan into the room.

"What are they doing here?" Celeres asked defensively, as he tried to draw himself up on his elbows.

"I happened to run into them on the way here and they offered to help. They mean no harm, Celeres. Come, let's go home."

"Why should I go home? Trea and I just opened another bottle. We're going to have an enjoyable evening, aren't we, Trea?" he sputtered, leering at the girl and gesturing toward the bottle on the night table.

Amara walked over to him and tried to pull him up. "Celeres, you have to be back for drills tomorrow morning. We can get you into a nice warm bed and I can give you your raw eggs in the morning to help you with your hangover. Please come home with me. Otherwise, I won't be able to sleep tonight."

"You've got your man with you, and his friend besides. I should think you'd want to rush home to a nice warm bed yourself."

"Now that is enough!" Gurney's voice boomed in the room. Duncan and Gurney pulled Celeres out of the bed as he tried to resist them. He got his left arm loose and aimed a punch right at Gurney, who struck back, knocking him out cold. Amara gasped.

"Gurney!" she cried out.

"I'm sorry, Amara, but he'll be better off. He'll just sleep until morning. Come on, let's find a transport back to your cottage."

Gurney and Duncan carried Celeres between the two of them, out into the rain, while Amara stopped to pay Trea for her trouble. The two men looked relieved to see the ground transport vehicle that Gallus had summoned. The rain was coming down harder now, and Amara was thankful for their assistance.

She was quiet as the four of them made their way to her cottage. The transport got them there very quickly. Gurney and Duncan pulled Celeres out while Amara unlocked the door, and motioned toward the small hallway where several glow globes guided them to a bedroom. She pulled back the feminine bedclothes just as they dropped him onto the bed like a sack of Pundi rice. Amara pulled off his boots and then covered him up gently. _Poor Celeres . . ._

She motioned for Gurney and Duncan to follow her to the living room. The fire was dying, but it was still the warmest room in the cottage. "Please sit down, Gurney, Duncan," she said, looking at each of them in turn. "I'm so grateful to you for your help. I couldn't have gotten him home in this rain without you. Can I get either of you a drink or something to eat? I seem to have disrupted your plans for tonight."

"Oh, we can't ask you to do that now after all you've been through tonight, Amara." Gurney seemed embarrassed.

"It's no trouble, Gurney. I have lots of food cooked and ready for my brothers. Neither of them is in any condition to enjoy it. I hate for it to be wasted." __

Duncan eyed the pile of wood by the fireplace. "I'm in, and I'll make myself even more useful by getting the fire going for you, Miss Blin." He moved to the fireplace and began pulling the screen back.

"Please call me Amara," she said. "I'll be right back." As she left, she stopped to pull a table from the corner toward the fire. It was the table that her brothers always used for card games, but it would do nicely for eating near the fire.

Amara nearly ran to the kitchen. She had several roasted pullets and vegetable soup ready. _Those boys don't know what they're missing. It's not fancy like the food at the castle, but I know my way around a roasted chicken! _

A few minutes later, Amara came out with a large tray of hot soup, cold pullet, fresh bread, cheese, and ale, and sliced paradan melon. She was pleased to see the anticipation on their faces, and she hated to eat alone besides. "I'll be right back with the rest of the side dishes and plates. I think we'll be all right eating in here by the fire."

She could hear snippets of their conversation as she paused in the doorway on her way back. "I think she rather likes you, Gurney. I can make my exit soon if you like."

"Don't you dare insult her by leaving without eating your fill and giving her all the praise she merits. It shouldn't be hard. The food smells wonderful."

"Suit yourself. I was simply thinking you might want something other than this paradan melon for dessert." Amara giggled to herself. So predictable, yet she knew nothing could happen between them in this full house.

She walked in. "Here we are. Oh, good, you brought the chairs over. I'm starving. You must be too after our misadventures."

They sat down and began to eat, being very quiet at first. "This is the best soup I've had in ages, Amara," Duncan broke the silence.

_He follows direction well_. "Oh, thank you, Duncan. It's my mother's special recipe. I must admit, she always made the best soup, and with all the fresh vegetables and herbs that Maren grows, I never lack ingredients."

"I can't imagine why your brothers would rather drink than come home to this meal," Gurney said. "We're not all so lucky to have someone cooking for us."

_Poor Gurney. He must be thinking about his sister. _"I suppose you wonder if Maren and Celeres do this often. Really, they usually do come home to eat, but Celeres is suffering from a broken heart, and he asked Maren to go and drink with him."

"That serious, eh?" Gurney looked at her questioningly.

"Oh, yes. Everyone thinks he's the consummate soldier, cold and distant, but there's a very sweet and gentle side to him. He was in love—is in love with a woman who suddenly decided that she would be better off marrying a fisherman than a soldier." Amara could hear the anger in her voice. "Poor Celeres, he's an excellent soldier from a family who's served the Atreides Dukes with honor. He hasn't ever known anything else. I don't understand it. He's handsome, he has his own land to build a nice home on, and he treated her like a princess. What more could she want?" Amara shook her head.

"Love is unpredictable, Amara. Perhaps she didn't have the courage to face the thought of losing him. It's what everyone has to face if they're going to love a warrior."

"I know that, Gurney, but what about pride in the man who serves honorably? Is that not valuable? If nothing else, wouldn't a man in battle want to return to his woman if he knew that she loved and supported his calling?"

Duncan was silent, looking from one to the other. Gurney appeared to be blushing. _Maybe I should keep quiet! _"By the cliffs of Castle Caladan, Amara, if every soldier had a woman who felt like you, Duke Leto would never lose an engagement!" Gurney laughed.

"Then I am correct in calling my brother's former girl an idiot, and you shall have as much paradan melon as you want for saying so." Amara laughed too, and they continued chattering about less important things like old friends, as she passed them their dessert.

"I'm curious, Amara," Duncan began. "You seemed to know those women at the Water Lily. How—why would someone like you—a teacher, go there?"

"You mean other than to retrieve my brothers?" He nodded. "I suppose I was curious and I started talking to them. They aren't evil people, you know. The girl I spoke to about art class was recently orphaned and had nowhere else to go. Gallus took her in and didn't let her work until she was eighteen, and only then because she asked." Amara looked at Gurney and looked down at her plate again. "Some people would not agree, but what harm does it do to sell a lonely person some comfort—especially these young boys who come to serve the Duke?" She stopped for a moment, waiting for an argument from them, which didn't come. "I teach some of them and a few of their children."

Gurney smiled at her, looking as if he was wondering what to say. "Quite right, Amara," Duncan replied, and then stood up and yawned, carrying his plates toward the door. "This was so wonderful, Amara, but I'm afraid I have to meet Thufir Hawat tonight. I'd forgotten, so I'd best go quickly."

Amara looked at Gurney and smiled. "A cup of coffee, Gurney?" _Please don't leave. Please don't leave. _

"And a song if you'll lend me your baliset. I doubt your brothers will hear us, eh?"

Duncan stood at the door. "Thank you for a wonderful meal. I must have eaten a whole bird on my own."

"You're welcome, Duncan. Thank you so much for helping me with Celeres." She led him to the door and put an arm around him, hugging him. "Good night. And don't worry, I'll send Gurney right behind you."

When she came back to the living room, Gurney was holding her baliset. "I promise I won't sing the song you heard me sing earlier."

She laughed. "That's all right. We women have our own song about Caladanian soldiers. I'll sing it for you when I know you better. Let me get your coffee."

Amara came back with two cups of steaming coffee and sat down next to Gurney, who began to sing a melancholy tune about a fisherman who fell in love with a mermaid and drowned trying to reach her. Amara applauded and he sat closer to her, taking her hand.

"Thank you, Gurney. Celeres owes you thanks as well." She squeezed his hand and moved a little closer to him.

"I couldn't leave you to deal with him alone, Amara. Besides, he's one of ours. I wouldn't let him be late for the morning drill."

"Ah, it's your duty then," she smiled and looked up into his blue eyes. _Please kiss me. Don't make me kiss you._

He leaned forward and she put her arms around his neck, her fingers tangling in his blonde hair. When his lips finally touched hers, Amara fell backward against the cushions at her back. The kiss lasted until both of them ran out of breath. They broke apart and Gurney sat up and looked down at her.

"I suppose I'm doing my duty as well." Amara whispered.

"Duty?" he asked, bewildered.

"Yes, I'm showing my support for Duke Leto's troops," she giggled.

He threw his back and laughed. "Being a loyal servant of the Duke has its benefits then," he said, pulling her up and kissing her again, as he smoothed her curls back from her face.

About a quarter of an hour later, Gurney pulled back from her, and she could sense that he was torn between leaving and staying the night. "I suppose you have to leave, Gurney? I know you have drills in the morning too."

"Believe me, Amara, I'm having a terrible time making myself go."

"Our forbearance will give us something to look forward to, Gurney Halleck."

He raised an eyebrow and his cup of coffee. "Here's to the future, Amara Blin." She touched her cup to his and drank her coffee. Gurney put his cup down.

"I must go. May I call for you in a few days?"

She nodded. "Of course, and thank you again," she said, taking his arm and leading him to her door.

Gurney stopped and bent down to brush his lips across her cheek. Amara smiled. "Sleep well, Gurney Halleck."

It had been, what at least a week since he'd first kissed Amara, and in that time he had seen her twice more. Duncan Idaho could not restrain himself from teasing him about his new passion. Gurney wished the Ginaz School had not trained him to be so observant.

"So your woman does not think you ugly enough, Halleck? She has to adorn you with more marks?" Duncan asked, laughing and slapping Gurney on the back. Thufir, Leto, and Prince Rhombur looked up from the table questioningly.

"What are you talking about, miscreant? She didn't hit me with an inkvine whip!"

"No, but she's left some rather impressive and artistic love bites on you." Gurney noticed that Leto had covered his mouth—to suppress a smile, perhaps.

"And you are jealous that a more interesting history has not been written on your face or your body, I suspect." Gurney snapped back.

"I doubt very much that Gurney Halleck's private life will make a difference when we get to Ix," Thufir interrupted. "Prince Rhombur has the drawings for us to study. Let's get to work, then, Gurney."

Gurney studied the map showing several secrets entrances into the underground city, Vernii. "I think this looks the most promising. C'tair will be waiting here, right?"

"Yes, if our infiltrators have been able to reach him," Duke Leto replied.

"You need to look around and scout out their numbers and those of the Sardukar. We just don't know what we're up against," Prince Rhombur said.

"I just don't understand what my cousin, the Emperor, is up to. Why would he send any of his soldiers to Ix?" Duke Leto mused.

"I hope we shall know the answer to that question soon," said Thufir.

Amara heard a knock at her door. _It's late. I wonder what's happened? _It had to be Celeres or Maren. She wrapped a towel around her wet hair and ran to the door holding her comb in her right hand. Looking out the small windows framing the door, she saw Gurney Halleck. _Oh, no! I'm a mess. _

She opened the door. "Gurney, what is it?" she asked. He did not look upset; instead he seemed to have a determined look about him. "Come in." She took him into the living room.

"I'm sorry to come around so late," he began somewhat sheepishly. "I had no choice since I'm leaving tomorrow on the Duke's business. I won't be able to see you tomorrow night." He gestured with one hand. "I –I just wanted you to know."

The towel was slipping from her head and her bath robe was askew. Amara could feel Gurney looking at her. _Well if this doesn't frighten him, then I don't know what will! _

"Oh, Gurney, please forgive me. I'm a little flustered. Sit down while I straighten up a little," she said, feeling mortified as the towel slipped off her head and revealed her wet hair.

He smiled and grabbed the towel before it hit the floor. "I shouldn't have come. I should have sent word with Celeres or Maren, but I did want to see you again-I—don't leave." He reached out and took her arm, guiding her to the sofa. "I don't have much time."

"I have to run a comb through my hair or it will become a rat's nest," she said gesturing with the comb she had in her hand. "Can I get you anything to drink?" she asked, as she began combing her hair.

"No, I really only came to say good bye. Amara, I don't know how long I'll be gone," he said watching her intently. He stood up and moved around behind her, taking the comb from her hand. "I can do the back of your hair if you like."

"Oh-oh, all right," she said feeling her face getting hotter and hotter as he gently combed the back of her hair. Amara could feel her hands shake a little as he swept the hair back from her face and pulled it all to one side. The next thing she knew he had slipped onto the sofa next to her and was kissing the back of her neck. She could feel herself blushing even more.

"I shall miss you, Amara." He spoke softly into her ear. She turned around and closed the gap between them, putting her arms around him and burying her head in his chest. She didn't know what to say, so many things were going through her mind: fear for his safety, curiosity about his feelings for her, embarrassment at her appearance. She knew she couldn't question him about his mission, nor was it her place to wish that he wouldn't go. There was no promise between them—they didn't even know each other that well, though she was finding herself thinking about him and wanting to be with him more and more.

"I'll miss you very much, as well, Gurney. Who will sing to me while you're away?" __

"No other man, I hope," he said, drawing her face to his and kissing her deeply. Then he pulled back and suddenly had a serious look on his face. "I'm sorry. . . I have no right to ask that of you-"

She stopped him, placing her finger on his lips. "You have whatever right I choose to give you, Gurney." She pulled him to her and kissed him. "And I don't want another man to sing to me."

He squeezed her tightly. "I'll serenade you as soon as I can, then, but I must go now," he said, though he did not let go of her right away.

She pulled back slightly, tilting her face upward. Gurney bent down and kissed her again. Amara led him to the door, whispering the Atreides blessing, "Follow the light of a just beacon. There shall you find your strength." Gurney held her close again and then tore himself away.

The ornithopter lifted off from the field near Amara's cottage, Gurney at the controls. He looked down at the stone structure and smiled faintly as he saw the lights go out. He knew he would have to face the inevitable teasing and mocking from Duncan and the others. It was not often that he signed out an ornithopter for personal business, but he was becoming more and more accustomed to the warm feelings he'd been having ever since their first kiss--feelings his hard life had not allowed him to have often.

He thought of Amara's lush curly hair, the arc of her lips, the curve of her hip, and other curves he definitely appreciated. Would they become lovers, or something more? Was it fair to her to expect her to live like this--waiting for him as he left on another mission, and knowing that he might not come back? _But that's what she lives with all the time with her brothers. And am I wrong in thinking that she doesn't mind? _

It was a short trip to the castle. Gurney put aside thoughts of Amara and guided the ornithopter down easily, then walked back to the castle, taking his usual wide strides. As he began thinking of what he would need for the mission, the face of his old friend, Dominic Vernius, flashed in his mind. It was time to find out what was happening on Ix and find the weaknesses of the Bene Tleilax. It was time to help Rhombur take back what was his. _And, I have someone to come back to. _He found himself more anxious than ever to get to Ix.

Duncan Idaho stood at her doorway. _I wonder if he's heard from Gurney? _Amara thought.

"Hello, Duncan, please come in. The children and I have almost finished our lesson," she said leading him into her living room. Several easels were set up near the large window so that the children could have the late morning light.

"I did not mean to interrupt your work, Amara, but the Duke would like to see you at your convenience," he said, smiling at the little girl peeking around her easel.

"Of course, Duncan," she said, removing her artist's apron.

"I can wait and transport you, if you like," he said.

"Yes, please," she replied and turned to her students. "All right, everyone. That's all for today. Leave your easels where they are, and we'll continue tomorrow at the same time. Please take a moment to wash your brushes and leave them on the table to dry.

A few minutes later, Amara was sitting in the rear facing seat of Duncan's ornithopter. He had told her that the Duke and Prince Rhombur wanted to see her. Amara could only imagine how badly Prince Rhombur had been hurt in the explosion that had killed Victor. She hadn't seen him since the accident. She hadn't been to the castle since the funeral.

Duncan led Amara into a windowless room. The stone walls were grey and cold, but a fire burned brightly in the fire place. Prince Rhombur was seated by the fire looking at a filmbook when she walked in.

"Amara Blin!" he said, standing up a bit jerkily. Amara was amazed. From what she had heard, there had not been much of him left after the explosion. She could see that he was stiff, but he was able to stand and walk over to her.

"I've been given replacement parts, so to speak, Amara. That's why I appear a bit rigid."

"Oh, Prince Rhombur, you look so well. I am so pleased." She bowed to him.

"Not nearly as pleased as I am. Please, none of that, Amara. We've known each other too long," he said. "Please sit down. I have request to make of you."

"Of course, Prince Rhombur."

"By the way, I never got a chance to thank you for the picture you left of Victor. I know that you miss him as much as we all do, but that isn't why the Duke asked you here. You see, the Lady Tessia and I are getting married next week," he told her, stopping to gauge her reaction.

Amara clapped her hands in excitement. "That's wonderful news, Prince Rhombur. Many blessings to you and to the Lady Tessia."

"We've been given the greatest blessing of all, Amara: each other-"

At that moment Duke Leto walked in and Amara bowed deeply. "So you have, Rhombur. Miss Blin, you are, as usual, a welcome guest. I have a favor to ask of you in preparation for the Prince's wedding." He motioned to her to sit down again and he took a seat at his desk. "This wedding will be conducted for the most part according to Ixian tradition, but here on Caladan, there is one tradition that I feel we cannot depart from."

"Oh, the children's dance!" Amara exclaimed. "Of course, I'll take care of it."

"It would be extraordinarily bad form if we allowed them to escape without the dance of the roses."

There was a knock at the door and the Lady Tessia appeared. "Please forgive the interruption, but Rhombur, Dr. Yueh wants to see you immediately. It's time for your systems to be checked."

"Ah, the trials of being experimental. Thank you, Miss Blin. I will see you in a week, then."

Amara stood and bowed as he left the room. "My Lord Duke, I will have the children ready for the dance. I know you're a busy man; is there anything else I can do for you?"

He smiled and she thought he didn't look quite as haggard as he had at the funeral. Most women of Caladan found the Duke to be very handsome and Amara was no exception. She was somewhat less in awe of Leto because her father had told her so many things about him, but she still found herself looking down at the floor and feeling embarrassed that he was looking at her. He motioned for her to sit again.

"You have done so much for me already, Amara. I have not been able to thank you for the portraits of Victor and the book of his art work. The book has been a great comfort to me." She looked up at him and smiled. "Soon, I will have another child. The Lady Jessica is expecting a baby." He stopped as she stood up again and clapped her hands.

"Forgive me, my Lord Duke, but today has been a day of good news and I cannot contain my joy."

He laughed. "I feel the same way, Amara, and I hope that when this child is old enough, you will be his or her teacher."

She felt her face get hot again. "Of course, my Lord Duke. It would be the greatest honor for me."

"Then we have an agreement," he said, standing and coming around the desk. "One more thing, Amara, as long as you are giving lessons, perhaps you could help one of my men with his singing. He's quite loud, but he's not always that good." Amara began to blush in earnest. Could he possibly know that she and Gurney Halleck were keeping company? The Duke chuckled. "I did not mean to embarrass you. I am happy that Gurney has found someone to appreciate his good humor. And do not worry, he will be home soon."

"Thank you, my Lord Duke," Amara choked out.

He took her arm and said, "Come, let's find Duncan so he can take you home."

He led her out the door of his small chamber. Amara began to feel that life was turning around for the Duke and the people of Caladan. Prince Rhombur's marriage and a new baby meant a new beginning for all of them. The Duke would finally be his old self again. _And Gurney? _Yes, he did pop into her thoughts often, and for now, that was enough.


End file.
